1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to network latency, and more particularly to network latency recovery for Internet gateways.
2. Description of the Related Art
T.38 is an emerging International Telecommunications Union (ITU) standard for fax transmission over Internal Protocol (IP) networks. The standard defines how Group 3 end-to-end facsimile terminals can connect to each other through the Internet. Fax has traditionally been transmitted over standard telephone lines. Transmitting fax over a data network presents new opportunities for enhanced fax delivery, such as real time fax.
The ITU-T T.38 recommendation, which is incorporated herein by reference, indicates that support for V.34 is for further study. V.34 is a standard for modems operating at data signalling rates of up to 33,600 bit/s.